


Theatre Festival

by moon_custafer



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, theatre history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 23:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15129866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_custafer/pseuds/moon_custafer
Summary: “Told you we should have gone to the opening night of ”Hernani” — would have been less violent.”Bill wishes to take full advantage of time/space travel.





	Theatre Festival

“So, where should we go?”

“The theatre.”

“Would you like to see a play at the Globe? The original Globe, I mean. In Shakespeare’s time. With Shakespeare acting.”

“Well, _eventually_ , yeah, but I’d like to go to Stratford in 1959. Paul Robeson as Othello. Oh, and Charles Laughton as King Lear. I read it was a really weird production, but I’d still like to see it. Could we go see some actors before they got properly famous, too?”

“ _The Insect Play_ ’s first English-language production. 1923. The cast included Claude Rains, John Gielgud, and Elsa Lanchester as the Larva.”

“Oh, and I saw a movie once? About this show in New York that Orson Welles directed when he was really young? And the theatre got closed down right before opening night, so the cast and the audience walked for blocks and blocks and ended up putting it on in a different— what are you doing?”

“Starting a list. If we’re going to do this, let’s do it properly.”

* * *

 

_TARDIS time: three days later. Earth time: roughly eighty-nine years earlier. Local time: twenty-eight minutes after midnight._

“That was brilliant.”

“Told you we should have gone to the opening night of _Hernani_ — would have been less violent. Well, slightly less. But the cosplayers would have been better.”

“No, but that was _brilliant_.”

“Bill, we’re in a cellar.”

“I know! We’re hanging out with the cast.”

”We’re _hiding_  with the cast. In a cellar. From nazis who are upset that they aren’t in power yet.”

“Totally worth it. D’you you think that one who played the student would give me his autograph? He was amazing.”

“* _Sigh_ * Yes, I expect Peter Lorre would be delighted to be asked for his autograph. Once he’s finished regaling everyone with his performance of the Gravedigger’s bit from _Hamlet_.”

”That’s pretty good too.”

”And we probably ought to buy him a drink after. Assuming there’s any place open when we all finally get out of here.”

”Hey, could we ask Orson Welles for his autograph every decade, and see how long it takes him to notice?”

”Trust me, if he sees me any time after 1938, he’ll notice.”


End file.
